FwPCSS28
is the 28th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 124th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With their summer vacation ending, the girls plan one last trip going to various places on a train. But when Ms. Shitataare finds out she stalks the girls in hopes of separating them. '' Summary Summer vacation is almost over and Saki is pretty disappointed. Mai cheers her up soon enough though, and Saki suggests they have one more, special day before summer ends. They come up with an idea to share a ride on the train together from start to finish. Meanwhile, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop are playing together. The next day, Saki is running late because of how hard she worked on making lunch. Flappy claims that the others will wait for her and Saki wonders if they're worried about them, but she is really excited to eat the lunch with Mai. So as they start to bicker she quickly runs out the door, managing to arrive just in time as Mai expresses relief to see her. While boarding the train Saki voices how glad she was to know that she wasn't worrying this entire time. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare got a new plan about defeating Pretty Cure. Before she takes off she decides to tease Goyan by addressing him as ''Go-chan. While on the train, Saki and Mai observe everything they pass; including the Sky tree. They watch as some people get off of the train and they continue to ride it, noticing that there isn't anyone else there. As Saki resumes expressing excitement, the girls notice that Moop and Foop have joined them. But as they get too noisy they fly out of the train with Flappy running after them, followed by Saki as she runs out of the entrance door. But after managing to grab them she is horrified to notice the train has resumed moving. She tries to call for it to get it to stop; along with Mai who is still inside and trying to make the conductor stop. With no other option, the girls agree to meet up at the next station and Mai returns to her seat. While realizing there won't be another train for an hour, Saki scolds Flappy as he begins scolding Moop and Foop for their behavior and causing this ordeal. In hopes of speeding things up, Saki decides that they will just need to take a bus to reach the next stop. Sitting on the train, Mai notes a strange feeling. Choppy is suspicious but Mai claims it was probably just incidental and notices that they have come close to the next station. But to her surprise they end up passing it. She tries to get the conductor to notice but she goes unheard and forced to wait. By the time Saki arrives to the next train stop she is startled upon realizing Mai isn't there. She wonders how this could be, since she took a long time. Meanwhile, Mai is still trying to get the conductor and by now Choppy is even further worried as it also dons on Flappy that something is wrong. Further worried, Saki tries running after the train again while Mai keeps asking to be left off of the train- only to realize she and Saki were tricked after finding out the conductor is Ms. Shitataare. She confronts Mai while the train continues to roll, claiming her to not pay very much attention since neither girl realized she had switched places with the original train driver. As this is going on Saki has reached a tunnel and runs into it. The train meanwhile, has stopped and Ms. Shitataare makes Mai get out, saying that its the end of the line and they have come into her territory. She steps off with Mai while she looks around and explains her plans of getting the girls separated to put an end to them, knowing they wouldn't be able to transform. Saki continues to run with the fairies and they all feel the evil presence by now. But all they can find is a strange light up ahead and they continue to run aa Ms. Shitataare summons an Uzaina to attack Mai. The Uzaina destroys the area while chasing after Mai, causing it to flood with strange water. Saki finds herself against a dead-end and is able to see the water and Mai on the other. As she touches it she finds that this water barrier is covered in electricity, restricting her from getting past it. Ms. Shitataare demands to have the location of the next Fountain but Mai refuses to reveal it to her. As it is pointed ou that she is on the last solid piece of ground they are distracted after noticing something hitting the barrier. Saki keeps forcing herself against it, despite the pain it causes her as the fairies join her. Before cornering Mai and preparing to attack her, Ms. Shitataare demands to have the location again and unleashes her giant wave of water as Mai refuses. Just as this happens, Saki appears and is able to lower it. This event shocks Ms. Shitataare and she asks how she managed to get through it, causing Saki to reply that she would do anything to save Mai. Together again, the girls use this chance to transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. A fight breaks out as Ms. Shitataare and her Uzaina begin to attack them. They dodge it's deadly spines with ease and cause it to destroy most of the area in the process by using their shields to fight it off. At close range, they summon a combined shield to avoid injury and Ms. Shitataare tells them to just stop, using their distraction with her to make the Uzaina grab them. This does nothing to waver the girls however, and they claim that with their powers together they will never lose. The Cures, along with their spirits attack by gaining their Spiral Rings to use "Spiral Heart Splash". As the Uzaina returns to its original form and releases a red Miracle Drop, the girls leave the tunnel and sit down at the nearest station to eat the special omelet Saki made. She is happy by how it turned out when Mai suddenly reveals that she ended up making omelet too. As they eat the girls share a laugh and enjoy the scenery. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Uzaina Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star